blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Unused content
Unused content found in the game files. ''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger *A placeholder for a menu page for editing D-code menu. *“Glow UP” music is present in the files, but it’s unused anywhere. However, it appears in ''Continuum Shift games, after beating Legion Mode and Abyss Mode. *“Impulse” is Astral Heat music, but unused, likely due to its insufficient length. Gallery D-code menu (Calamity Trigger, Unused content).png|D-code menu placeholder ''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' games *Arcade dump that is available for PC contains a hidden character, which is just a placeholder for Mu-12. This character is named “Tubaki Yayoi”, it uses a special artwork made for it, Ragna the Bloodedge’s voice and description, and it has only one sprite, which is Lambda-11’s recolored sprite with “MU” written over it. It has one attack, but the sprite does not move when Tubaki performs it.YouTube video of Tubaki Yayoi *Console versions of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift contain the special artworks of Tubaki Yayoi, as well as its name files. *Console versions of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift contain a placeholder sprite for Makoto Nanaya. *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' contains “Impulse”, Astral Heat music, but it’s unused, likely due to its insufficient length. Gallery Tubaki Yayoi (Continuum Shift, Unused content, Character select artwork).png|Tubaki Yayoi Tubaki Yayoi (Continuum Shift, Unused content, Name, 1).png|One of Tubaki’s name files Tubaki Yayoi (Continuum Shift, Unused content, Name, 2).png|One of Tubaki’s name files Makoto Nanaya (Sprite, placeholder, unused content).png|Makoto placeholder sprite ''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma'' games *''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend'' contains a description file for an unused stage, Lost Palace. *''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend'' contains arcade winquotes against Hibiki Kohaku, who was non-playable in this game: **Ragna: Those moves aren’t for combat. You sure you want to do this for Kagura? **Jin: Hm… This is the legacy of the Kohaku family, yes? Little wonder Kagura trusts you so. **Noel: Wow, that was amazing! You’re just like a ninja. I… huh? D-Don’t compare you to him…? Who’s him?! What do you mean?! **Rachel: Your cooking is exquisite. Why not leave the service of that cad and enter mine instead? **Taokaka: *Sniff* *Sniff* I smell food! Make me something! Food! **Tager: It is good to meet another man who understands the… difficulty of service. **Litchi: Your commander is unpleasantly single-minded whenever he talks to me… Could you… do something about that? **Arakune: No interest… Not… worth eat. **Bang: Your form was brilliant! You should become a ninja of Ikaruga! What say you? N-No?! That is… unfortunate. **Carl: You’ll have to be more than just fast to beat us. **Hakumen: One of the Mutsuki children? Begone. You lack the power necessary to create change. **Nu: Calculating target’s combat effectiveness. Evaluation reduced to “C”. Examining target. **Tsubaki: You are under arrest, by order of the Emperor. We have questions about Colonel Mutsuki. Answer them honestly. **Hazama: Your dedication just warms my heart! I’d love to have you come work for us in Intelligence. Oh, and, you know, if you feel like talking about Colonel Mutsuki, that would be nice too. **Mu: Um, if you don’t mind, could you… not tell Kagura about this? About how I look, I mean. **Makoto: Hibiki, I need to talk to you about Colonel… What? You’ve already got a bunch of complaints? …Yeah, that figures. **Valkenhayn: Your loyalty and devotion are unimpeachable, but your combat effectiveness is somewhat less so. **Platinum: I’m so hungry… You’ll feed me if I say that, right? Somebody told me that. **Relius: An interesting technique, but ultimately not one worthy of research. **Izayoi: I can sense Captain Kohaku’s spirit in you. I see you have aligned your sense of justice with Colonel Mutsuki’s. **Amane: Mmm, I think you might give Carl a run for his money. I like you, young man! You should join our troupe at once! **Bullet: You’ve got some weird techniques. Are you a mercenary? As a fellow woman I should tell… What? You’re a man? **Azrael: Ha! That’s all I’m going to get out of the Black Knight’s squire? Guess your master won’t be much of a challenge either, then… **Kagura: Ugh, fighting you is exhausting. Maybe we can put some of that energy into our next mission? I believe in you! **Kokonoe: Hmph… About what I’d expect from Kagura’s right hand. If you’d applied yourself differently, you could’ve been something else. **Terumi: If you’re so devoted to your “master” then why don’t you run along home and polish his shoes or something? HA HA HA! **Celica: Gosh Hibiki, you really can do anything, can’t you? **Lambda: Target threat level has declined. Verifying… Target confirmed as non-hostile. Standing by for further orders. Gallery Lost Palace (Chronophantasma Extend, Unused content).png|Lost Palace ''BlazBlue: Centralfiction *Unused health bar portrait placeholders for unlimited characters. Regular portraits with in kana written over them. *Unused character select screen button that indicates that the selected character is unlimited. Currently, it is impossible to select an unlimited character in this game. *Placeholders graphics for Story Mode illustrations. *Placeholder icon for another version of the Sight of Gods. *In anime cutscenes, characters’ names are not shown, but they are present in the script. In the last cutscene, Slaying Demon: Ōkami’s new wielder’s script name is “Izayoi”, with shortcut name “IZ”, which is also Izayoi’s shortcut. Gallery Amane Nishiki (Centralfiction, Unused content, Unlimited portrait).png|Placeholder unlimited portrait example Unlimited button (Centralfiction, Unused content).png|Unlimited character indicator Centralfiction (Story mode illustration, 29, type A, Unused content).png|Placeholder story mode illustration Centralfiction (Story mode illustration, 29, type B, Unused content).png|Placeholder story mode illustration Centralfiction (Story mode illustration, 41, type A, Unused content).png|Placeholder story mode illustration Centralfiction (Story mode illustration, 41, type B, Unused content).png|Placeholder story mode illustration Centralfiction (Story mode illustration, 66, type A, Unused content).png|Placeholder story mode illustration Centralfiction (Story mode illustration, 66, type B, Unused content).png|Placeholder story mode illustration Sight of Gods (Centralfiction, Unused content).png|Sight of Gods icon placeholder XBlaze – Code: Embryo'' *A placeholder uncolored facial expression part of young Tōya Kagari. *A placeholder uncolored close-up of Drei’s defeated pose, with added blood, which is not present on the used artwork. Gallery Tōya Kagari (Code Embryo, Unused content).png|Tōya’s placeholder Drei (Code Embryo, Unused content).png|Drei’s placeholder References Category:Unused content